Vecil Pearce
Vecil Pearce, given name: Toma Thail, is a former drell assassin once under the guidance of his hanar mentor, Parv who opted to train him. He is in a romantic relationship with Vayla Demrega. As a child, Vecil was diagnosed with Involuntary Memory Recall Syndrome (IMRS), a memory disorder found only in drell. Early life Vecil was born on the Citadel unlike most drell born on Kahje. His parents, were those who followed the compact and became assassins. Vecil grew up wanting to be like them but would change. When asleep, rival human assassins broke into his home. His mother and father died during the ensueing chaos. During the fight, his father knocked down a candle, making the floor carpet catch on fire. Vecil made it out while his father and mother were still fighting the assassins. They were burned alive along with the assassins. When escaping, he fell from his home window and knocked his head on a piece of metal. Homeless and having no recollection of what happened, Vecil was forced to live in the slums of the Citadel. When falling unconscious due to starvation, he is saved by a passing food store worker which carries him into the workers home. He wakes up in a room, still with no recollection on what happened before. He is greeted to the food store owner who decides to put him in his care. Throughout his new life, Vecil experiences numerous memory recalls of the day his parents died and his home caught on fire. The Compact Vecil is visited by a drell who tells him of his past, he thinks he is just lying. The drell shows a picture of his parents and Vecil goes through a painful memory recall. In which he begins to remember the day his parents died. He fully recollects and heads back to his home with the drell. Vecil tells his step-father where he came from and his past. His step-father gives him a coin as a sign of good luck and brave as he is fully convinced of where Vecil comes from. Vecil left the Citadel and was escorted to Kahje to accept the Compact. While he begins his first exercise, he is visited by his aunt, which results with him having another memory recall of his whole family. He completes the Compact and become a full trained assassin. He is given numerous targets from his hanar mentors and achieves his first kill. Throughout the years, Vecil becomes a well-known assassin and gets many assignments. However, during one assignment on Illium, Vecil waits for his contact and suddenly is shot in the chest area. Nearby pedestrians rush him to the nearest hospital. As he gains consciousness, he is told he can no longer continue his assassin assignments. This leaves with no means to accumilate. He returns to Kahje to inform his hanar mentors on what happened. Moving to see his former step-father, he learns that his step-father has closed the store down, leaving the current level residents with no means of food. Relationship with Vayla Demrega The relationship between Vecil and Vayla is often seen as very intimate. Though Vecil feels very positive toward Vayla, he is often distressed that he is given much from her and is unable to give back. This has created a small neglect to himself, making it very apparent that Vecil is feeling different about his relation with her. Category:Dantanius Category:Characters Category:Drell Category:Male